Glitches
is a recurring glitch in the Grand Theft Auto series.]]A Glitch, also known as a Bug, is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by programmers. Glitches can be unintentional and may cause problems to the player, but some glitches may be used to the player's advantage. The following page lists all of the portal to major glitches found in the'' Grand Theft Auto'' series. *Glitches in Grand Theft Auto *Glitches in GTA III *Glitches in GTA Vice City *Glitches in GTA San Andreas *Glitches in GTA Liberty City Stories *Glitches in GTA Vice City Stories *Glitches in GTA IV *Glitches in GTA V *Glitches in GTA Online Glitches that Appear in Multiple Grand Theft Auto Games Disappearing Vehicle Glitch The Disappearing Vehicle glitch is prevalent in all of the 3D Universe games and occasionally in HD Universe games. If the player parks a car near any mission marker, and then walks into the marker to trigger the mission cutscene and starts the mission, there is a high chance that the vehicle he parked will have disappeared after the cutscene. This glitch occurs when the mission cutscene somehow interferes with the space taken up by the parked vehicle, so the game gets rid of the vehicle altogether. This glitch occurs occasionally in GTA III and GTA San Andreas, but it is very frequent in GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories, and GTA Liberty City Stories, where the vehicles the player takes to mission markers almost always disappear after the cutscene. GTA IV has a system implemented into it, where, instead of "getting rid" of the vehicle, the game just moves it somewhere else, like across the street or a few yards away from where the player left it, so it does not interfere with the cutscene. Occasionally in GTA Liberty City Stories, the player may park a car somewhere and do something else (a mission for example), and the car won't despawn like normal; it will take a very long time to disappear. This only seems to happen on Staunton Island and was tested in the PSP version. In GTA V, vehicles have been known to disappear from the player's garage after leaving them there, however the glitch seems to have been patched in subsequent versions. In GTA Online, the vehicle may disappear after entering and using and Ammu-nation store; This happens the most often with helicopters. Sometimes during the shootout between suspects and police, their vehicles will disappear instantly. Car Spawn Glitch In all of the 3D Grand Theft Auto games, there is a specific glitch that occurs. It happens when the player is driving at a normal speed in any car on any road, and then he looks behind him by pressing the "Look Back" button. When the button is released, and the camera returns to look forward, there will be several cars driving on the road in front of him that weren't there before the player initially looked back, and also despawning cars which were actually coming towards the player before (e.g. in the other lane). This happens because the game is designed to spawn cars wherever the camera isn't looking. If the player looks back, the game will spawn cars in front of them. Possibly because of a modified game engine, this glitch is not present in Grand Theft Auto V. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal